the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dex! Podcast 13: Baby-Hungry Chansey!
The Dex! Podcast #13: Baby-Hungry Chansey! is the thirteenth episode of The Dex! Podcast series. It's hosted by Alex, Jimmy, and Unlikely Guest Michael Barryte. It covers The News, Top 5, The Community Segment, and Fanswers. Published April 28, 2014. "Michael Barryte from Belated Media joins Alex and Jimmy as they talk about their upcoming collab, Top 5 signature moves, a little more about Smash, fanmail, and OH YEAH A CHANSEY THAT EATS BABY POKEMON FOR SUSTENANCE!!!! We love it when guests come by!"- iTunes description Music ''--Music Project: Help Identify Music!--'' * Intro: Title Theme - Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 * Background: * Outro: Crater of the Lake - Pokemon Diamond & Pearl The News * Edit: Pokemon Worlds is just VGC rules * Electabuzz-Magmar event in Australia. * Diancie event for the movie is in theaters in Japan. * All Japan Cup participants receive a free Ability Capsule. * Global Link added Graffiti Racer. The Top 5: Signature Moves RU: Volt Tackle Pikachu # Psystrike Mewtwo # Soft Boiled Chansey # Fiery Dance Volcarona # Sketch Smeargle # Bonemerang Cubone Community Question What Pokemon needs to be able to learn a move that it can't learn, or vice versa? * Michael Barryte: If it's in the air, it should be able to learn Fly. Make Cut an item instead of a move. * Jimmy: Ferrothorn and Ferroseed can't learn Rapid Spin. * Alex: Togekiss shouldn't have Thunder Wave. * Kellie (delivered by Jimmy): Flareon can't learn Flare Blitz. Fanswers Email 1 (Dakota) Slaking Mega Evolution with a different Ability, such as No Guard, without much change in stats and an added fighting type. Design is a cross between a ground sloth and King Kong. Email 2 (Jose) Pidgeot with a Attack and Speed boost, Fairy and Flying type, with Pixilate, to turn it into a physical sweeper. Email 3 (John) Any funny nicknames for Pokemon? * Jimmy: It takes way too long to name the Pokemon. It took him 2 hours to come up with the name "Kickstarter" for a Hitmonlee. In X/Y he just named stuff randomly. Ex. Charles for a Talonflame. * Michael: In Diamond, he named them literally, such as "Rose Girl". "Electro Mouse" for a Pikachu. * Michael's brother: Nickname Pokemon other Pokemon's names. * Alex: Doesn't nickname them much. When he does, it's a person's name that he thinks "captures the essence of what they are". Multiple saves and branching paths could be a good game mechanic. He trains using a Lv. 100 Volcarona in Triple Battles. Email 4 (Zach) Hi. (Sent from his iPad) Email 5 (Seth) Mega Ludicolo with an ability "Strong Hold" that makes all Pokemon that make physical contact unable to move next turn, with a 40% chance to paralyze. Stats would be boosted in Special Attack and slightly in all others. He would look like a king with a "cape" and crown. They think the ability should be either one or the other. Email 6 (Paul from California) Mega Crobat. Michael goes slightly insane over a Batman Beyond Crobat. Question: What is a Pokemon you forget exists? * Alex: Quilfish or Lumineon * Michael: He doesn't know the names. * Jimmy: Staraptor line, Misdreavus Email 7 (Sarah) All of the starters get Megas, especially Mega Feraligatr with more Special stats. Question: What do you think makes a Pokemon deserve a Mega? * Jimmy: Pokemon he'd forgotten about that could use a boost in battle. * Alex: Fan service, cool Pokemon designs that should get more exposure. * Michael: Arcanine should have a Fire/Fairy mega, Pokemon with no evolutions. Category:The Dex! Podcast Episodes Category:Michael Barryte